choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Look-Alike Face Models/Women - 2017
Clarissa Waverley * The Haunting of Braidwood Manor: Clarissa Waverley * Bloodbound: Young Woman Mira Banerji * Rules of Engagement: Mira Banerji * Passport to Romance: Chocolatier * Wishful Thinking: Barbara Ebert * Mother of the Year: Baker * Red Carpet Diaries: Chef * Save the Date: Baker * Bloodbound: Chef Tina Tina from Rules of Engagement reappeared as waitress, maid, flight attendant, and barista in various books. * Rules of Engagement: Tina * The Royal Romance: Maid * Perfect Match: Waitress * Red Carpet Diaries: Flight Attendant * Platinum: Molly * Bachelorette Party: Dealer Serafina * Rule of Engagement: Serafina * The Royal Masquerade: Flora Madeleine Madeleine.png Chelsea.png BaBuCassandra.png Madeleine * The Royal Romance: Madeleine * Platinum: Gala Attendee * Save the Date: Girlfriend * Bloodbound: Order Leader Others * The Sophomore: Chelsea McIntyre * Baby Bump: Cassandra Clover Hapley * The Crown & The Flame: Clover Hapley * Desire & Decorum: Lady Ida Newcombe Aurynn Amanth * The Crown & The Flame: Aurynn Amanth * Desire & Decorum: Noblewoman Lia * The Crown & The Flame: Lia * Bachelorette Party: Merch Vendor Kiara Kiara.png PtCh12_Cameron_(female).png BB Melanie.png * The Royal Romance: Kiara Theron * Platinum: Cameron (female) * Bloodbound: Melanie Winters AJ Powell * The Freshman: AJ Powell * Save the Date: Mary * High School Story: Class Act: Bystander Andi Myers Andi.png PtCh11 Guest (2).png AMEBk3Ch04 DJ Solaris.PNG Andi Myers * LoveHacks: Andi Myers * Red Carpet Diaries: Arianna Jackson Guest * Platinum: Guest * Red Carpet Diaries: Arianna Jackson * Save the Date: Young Guest Solaris * America's Most Eligible: Solaris * America's Most Eligible: DJ Solaris Aiyana Midthunder * LoveHacks: Aiyana Midthunder * Red Carpet Diaries: Boutique Owner * Open Heart: Kima * Platinum: Female Festival Guest * Save the Date: Audience Member Camilla * LoveHacks: Camilla * The Royal Heir: Julia Rivera Carmen Carmen.png PMBk2Ch10 Mrs. Nazario.png Carmen * Rules of Engagement: Carmen * Red Carpet Diaries: Ella * Baby Bump: Bidder * Hot Couture: Minka Misc. * Perfect Match: Mrs. Nazario Brenda Sanchez Brenda.png Flores.png * Rules of Engagement: Brenda Sanchez * It Lives in the Woods: Principal Flores Ava Sloan * Rules of Engagement: Ava Sloan * Bachelorette Party: Waitress Elsie * Rules of Engagement: Elsie * Platinum: Fan * High School Story: Class Act: Yves Annisa * The Sophomore: Annisa * High School Story: Class Act: Leslie * Red Carpet Diaries: Auggie Sakura Watanabe * High School Story: Sakura Watanabe * Red Carpet Diaries: Fangirl Adelaide * The Royal Romance: Adelaide Amaranth * Save the Date: Janet Britney Britney.png Kendyll.png SDCh03 Dale (female).PNG BOLAS Ch04 Sailor.png Britney * It Lives in the Woods: Britney * High School Story: Class Act: Lilith Vidal Miscellaneous * America's Most Eligible: Kendyll * Save the Date: Dale * Blades of Light and Shadow: Sailor Cora Pritchard Pritch the Witch.png BoLaSVendor.png * It Lives in the Woods: Cora Pritchard * Blades of Light and Shadow: Vendor Izzy/Girl/Amy Stevenson/Bartender ILITW Izzy.png BBCh09 Girl.png TEAmyStevenson.PNG OpenHeartBartender.png D&D Lady Lavinia.jpg Izzy * It Lives in the Woods: Izzy * High School Story: Greeter * Bloodbound: Girl * The Royal Romance: Ticket Seller * Veil of Secrets: Waitress * America's Most Eligible: Fan * It Lives Beneath: Booth Worker * Wishful Thinking: Waitress * Bachelorette Party: Waitress * High School Story: Class Act: Waitress Girl * Bloodbound: Girl * Desire & Decorum: Roselyn Sinclaire * Platinum: Gala Attendee * The Royal Masquerade: Joan Amy Stevenson * The Elementalists: Amy Stevenson * Platinum: Fan Bartender * Open Heart: Bartender * Platinum: Fan Miscellaneous * Desire & Decorum: Lady Lavinia of Penshaw Shannon/Whitney Shannon.jpg Whitney.png HayleyTEBK2Ch.1.png TEBk2 Gemma.png Ghost_1.PNG Shannon * It Lives in the Woods: Shannon * Red Carpet Diaries: Fan * Red Carpet Diaries: Girlfriend * Perfect Match: Lady * The Junior: Teen * Red Carpet Diaries: Lucy * America's Most Eligible: Alyssa * Perfect Match: Shay (female) * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Organizer * Passport to Romance: Clubgoer * Wishful Thinking: Maggie * Nightbound: Pretty Girl * Platinum: Tourist * Bachelorette Party: Kyle (female) * High School Story: Stephanie Martin * The Royal Heir: Woman * Bloodbound: Young Woman * Baby Bump: Kylie Whitney * America's Most Eligible: Whitney * Open Heart: Annie * Save the Date: Bitsy Hayley * The Elementalists: Hayley * Platinum: Katie * Baby Bump: Kylie Miscellaneous * The Elementalists: Gemma * Nightbound: French Ghost Professor Bhatt/Board Member Professor Bhatt.png PMBk2Ch15 Board Member 1.png Professor Bhatt * It Lives in the Woods: Professor Bhatt * The Sophomore: Woman * The Junior: Woman * Perfect Match: Lady * Open Heart: Juliana * Passport to Romance: Blog Fan * Wishful Thinking: Woman * Baby Bump: Dean Board Member * Perfect Match: Board Member * Open Heart: Attendee * Open Heart: Dr. Myles * Nightbound: Spectator * Platinum: Announcer * Bloodbound: Moira Pembrooke * Baby Bump: Stranger Jane/Flight Attendant 1/Secret Service Detail/Clerk/Mrs. O'Malley JaneWaitress.jpg RCDBk2Ch09_-_Flight_Attendant_1.png PMBk02Ch14 - Secret Service 1.jpg BSCCh03 Clerk.png Mrs. O'Malley.jpg RODCh04 Female Detective.png Jane * It Lives in the Woods: Jane * Red Carpet Diaries: Bartender * High School Story: Waitress * America's Most Eligible: Bartender * It Lives Beneath: Barista * Nightbound: Bartender * Bachelorette Party: Casino Employee * Save the Date: Hostess * The Royal Holiday: Ingrid Flight Attendant 1 * Red Carpet Diaries: Flight Attendant * Passport to Romance: Flight Attendant * Passport to Romance: Agent * High School Story: Class Act: Flight Attendant Secret Service Detail * Perfect Match: Unnamed Female Secret Service Detail * Passport to Romance: Counter Agent * Wishful Thinking: Liz Schuster Clerk * Big Sky Country: Clerk * The Elementalists: Ms. Robertson * The Heist: Monaco: Mom * Open Heart: Waitress * Passport to Romance: Shopkeeper * Save the Date: Dog Owner * Save the Date: Florist Mrs. O'Malley * Desire & Decorum: Mrs. O'Malley * The Elementalists: Attuned * The Royal Masquerade: Holly Miscellaneous * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Detective Hester Woman ILItWC16 - Woman.png TRRBk3Ch06 - Cordonian Woman.png Donna Bowman.png Woman * It Lives in the Woods: Woman * Red Carpet Diaries: Receptionist * Perfect Match: Receptionist * The Royal Romance: Friendly Woman * Veil of Secrets: Nadia Sidani * The Senior: Nasha Burman * The Elementalists: R.A. * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Gambler * Open Heart: Rosa * Wishful Thinking: June * Platinum: Guest * Save the Date: Mara Cordonian Woman * The Royal Romance: Cordonian Woman * Perfect Match: Rowan's Assistant Donna Bowman * Desire & Decorum: Donna Bowman * The Elementalists: Guest (TE) Reyna Mercado Reyna.png Alma Velasco.jpg Reyna Mercado * The Sophomore: Reyna Mercado * Open Heart: Vendor Miscellaneous * Mother of the Year: Alma Velasco Rosanna Navarro * The Royal Romance: Rosanna Navarro * Platinum: N. Moreno Kara Sinclair * High School Story: Kara Sinclair * Bloodbound: Woman Koh Sunya * High School Story: Koh Sunya * Wishful Thinking: DJ Alice Balewa * The Sophomore: Alice Balewa * With Every Heartbeat: Dog Owner Linda Joy Hfth Mom.png PtCh07 Guest.png * Home for the Holidays: Linda Joy * Wishful Thinking: Tilly Henderson * Platinum: Guest * Red Carpet Diaries: Sue Avery Avery.png AMEBk2Ch11 Female Fan.png RODCh01 Ingrid.png * Home for the Holidays: Avery * America's Most Eligible: Female Fan * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: Ingrid Delaney * Platinum: Customer * Save the Date: Teresa * America's Most Eligible: Tourist Cyndii Poppers CyndiiPoppers.png BaBu Your Sister Ver. 3.jpg * Red Carpet Diaries: Cyndii Poppers * Baby Bump: Your Sister Marlene Stanger/Anita/Martha Marlene-RedCarpetDiaries.jpeg Anita.png PMBk2Ch08 Martha.png Marlene Stanger * Red Carpet Diaries: Marlene Stanger * Perfect Match: Airport Agent * The Junior: Receptionist * Perfect Match: Mindy Wales * It Lives Beneath: Jen Liu * Passport to Romance: Clubgoer * Bachelorette Party: Receptionist * Save the Date: Officiant Anita * Red Carpet Diaries: Anita * Perfect Match: Eros Employee * The Senior: Molly * Big Sky Country: Recruiter * The Heist: Monaco: Whisper * Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance: News Anchor * Passport to Romance: Astrid * Platinum: Kinsey Gou * High School Story: Class Act: Mrs. Vidal * Red Carpet Diaries: Clerk Martha * Perfect Match: Martha * Open Heart: Dr. Julie Wen * Wishful Thinking: Doctor Category:Groups Category:Character Models